


Dark Horse

by merrabeth



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Strip Tease, fic feburary, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrabeth/pseuds/merrabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian knows he can seduce Mickey...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Horse

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my Fic Feburary posts, so, it's a bit old and one of my first writings...so judge as you may, know that you'd be judging me literally from 5-6 months ago. Also, I'm still working on He's All That and Nice to Meet You, so I just wanted to post something up, you know?

“Stripping,” Mickey repeated the word. “As in you take off your clothes and people giving you money to do so?” With the confirming nod from Ian, he exclaimed, “You’re fuckin’ me, right?”

Ian shook his head. “I’m serious, I can do it.”

“No, man you can’t.”

“I bet you I can seduce you while stripping.”

Mickey looked away for a moment, utterly confused. “How did we even get on the topic of- why the” he stopped himself, trying to get his thoughts together. “Look, seduction is lame, unnecessary, and awkward. It’ll never happen.”

Ian gave a slow nod, taking in the statement; then he shot with his iPod and plugged it into the stolen stereo on the shelf nearby. He played with settings and put on the song Dark Horse by Katy Perry and walked to stand in front of Mickey.

“What the fuck did I just say?”

“Just shut up,” Ian snapped.

Ian started with his black sweater, unzipping it slowly and pulling it off his shoulders to show every muscle that worked in his shoulders as the lyrics started.

 _I knew you were_  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully

“You know I’m not gonna make it rain right?” Mickey asked, already feeling uncomfortable under the red head’s gaze.

Ian tossed the sweater to the side, going for the first button of his plaid shirt; after years of wear, it was getting tight on Ian’s growing build.

Mickey almost seemed in a trance, following wherever his green eyes went. And they went down to wear his fingers laid on the buttons. He popped one open, then another. He moved his fingers to the third and paused. Their eyes met at the same point, and Ian smiled when Mickey’s eyebrows jumped up in question.  _What the fuck are you waiting for?_  they read. Ian smirked at Mickey’s quickening impatience; even with something he didn’t want to be a part of, he wanted to rush it. He walked towards the older boy, slowly. When they were toe to toe, Ian slid his knees onto the couch ‘til he was straddling Mickey. He used the hand that sat on the buttons to undo the rest as he held onto Mickey’s chest to grind down on his hips to the rhythm of the song .

 _So you wanna play with magic_  
Boy, you should know what you’re falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse

Mickey lifted his head a bit to take in more air through his nostrils, never taking his eyes of the younger boy. He watched Ian copy the first movement of taking off his sweater, only getting more view of the muscles work as he was left in only one layer left: the black beater T.

 And Ian used both wrists to pull himself back to his feet, seeing in his lust filled blue eyes that he wanted to rip the thin fabric off his torso. He turned, giving Mickey full view of his back as he hooked his finger the bottom and slip it upwards and over. He gripped the fabric tightly as he turned back, not stopping to make a show but to walk back. He smiled evilly as Mickey licked his bottom lip, his eyes glued to Ian’s abs.

When he was settled back onto Mickey’s lap, making note of the dark haired boy’s growing stiffness, he took both of Mickey’s hands and sat them on his hips. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, then pulled Mickey’s hands to help drag them down. He pulled as Ian shuffled quickly, swerving on Mickey’s hips, causing Mickey to have to breathe in again to keep quiet.

 _It’s in the palm of your hand now baby_  
It’s a yes or no, no maybe  
So just be sure before you give it all to me  
All to me, give it all to me

After they had pulled them off, Ian used the black T still in his hands to wrap around the back of the older boy’s neck. He quickly crashed their lips together, leaving Mickey the only option to grab hold of Ian’s hips and grip tightly. Then Ian opened his mouth, tongue sliding to meat Mickey’s eagerly and deep. Mickey couldn’t fight back his moan then.

 _Are you ready for, ready for_  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine (love trippin’)  
There’s no going back

Ian scraped his teeth on Mickey’s bottom lip before pulling away and standing up, beginning to put his clothes back on, starting with the tank. He smirked at his boyfriend’s labored breathing on the couch. “Told you,” he said, leaning forward for his pants.

Mickey was quick, grabbing the back of Ian’s neck and pulling him back down to the couch, then quickly pushing the red head under him and tugging at the thin fabric hiding his abs.

“Here,” he grunted when he finally got the irritating thing off Ian. “I owe, don’t I?”

Ian laughed as Mickey went for his neck.

There really is no going back.


End file.
